mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Quibble Pants
|coat = Brilliant gamboge |nicknames = Q |cutie mark = |voice = Patton Oswalt (English) Roland Wolf (German) Mattia Bressan (Italian) Maksymilian Bogumił (Polish) Florian Silaghi (Romanian) Oleg Virozub (Russian) Enzo Fortuny (Latin American Spanish) Andriy Fedinchyk (Ukrainian) |headercolor = #D5A04E |headerfontcolor = #504D51}} Quibble Pants is a male Earth pony and Daring Do fan who appears in the season six episode Stranger Than Fan Fiction and the season nine episodes Common Ground and The Last Problem. Design and development Quibble Pants' color scheme is similar to that of Daring Do and Gallant True. In early June 2016, Latin American dub director Maggie Vera posted on Facebook that Quibble is voiced by Enzo Fortuny in the Latin American Spanish dub and commented about Quibble being a character in Stranger Than Fan Fiction. To "quibble" means to complain or argue about a specific subject to the point of petty nitpicking. Depiction in the series Season six Quibble Pants appears in Stranger Than Fan Fiction as an attendee of the Daring Do Convention in Manehattan. When first introduced, he is shown to be a huge fan of the Daring Do book series, even cosplaying as Daring and quoting pages of the series with perfect recall. He meets Rainbow Dash at the convention, and he is pleased to meet a fan who is as passionate about the series as he is. However, as Rainbow gets to know him, Quibble is revealed to only be a fan of the original Daring Do trilogy, and he refuses to acknowledge the existence of the later books due to his skepticism of said books' realism. Because such an opinion puts him at direct odds with Rainbow's opinions, the two have a heated falling-out. Later in the episode, Quibble Pants is dragged along with Rainbow Dash when they are captured by Dr. Caballeron under suspicion of working for Daring Do herself. However, Quibble believes the entire thing to be an act that Rainbow Dash orchestrated to prove his opinions wrong. After they escape from Caballeron and journey through a jungle, Quibble acknowledges the danger he is in, but he still writes it off as a performance with poor safety precautions. When Quibble comes face-to-face with a monstrous Cipactli and meets the real Daring Do, he finally accepts everything happening around him as real, and he uses his knowledge of the Daring Do series to solve a treasure puzzle. In the end, while he still doesn't like the Daring Do books released after the original trilogy, he accepts the realism in them as well as Rainbow Dash's reasons for enjoying them. Season nine In Common Ground, Quibble Pants attends the buckball tournament in Appleloosa with his girlfriend Clear Sky and her daughter Wind Sprint. Quibble strives to bond with Wind Sprint over sports, but he knows nothing about sports. With Rainbow Dash's help, he tries to become a sporty pony, but he fails miserably due to his lack of athleticism and coordination. It is later revealed that Wind Sprint resents Quibble because she believes he is trying to replace her absent birth father. After Clear Sky makes it clear that Quibble is not trying to take her father's place, Quibble and Wind Sprint finally bond as she teaches him about the sport of buckball and he explains various buckball plays and statistics for her. In The Last Problem, Quibble Pants attends Twilight Sparkle's coronation ceremony with Clear Sky and Wind Sprint. He also briefly appears in a group shot during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Other depictions Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Quibble Pants is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. The Elements of Harmony Vol. II guidebook ''QUIBBLE PANTS is a fellow Daring Do super fan who is absolutely sure which A. K. Yearling books are the very best. No argument will change Quibble's mind! Over time, though, he and Rainbow Dash realize ponies can love things for very different reasons, and that's okay.'' Personality Similar to Rainbow Dash, Quibble Pants is portrayed as an overenthusiastic Daring Do fan. While he is mostly friendly and excitable when it comes to the original book trilogy, he is overly cynical, sarcastic, and critical in regards to the later books, calling A. K. Yearling a sellout for dumbing down the series. He is also prone to long-winded rants. However, due to Quibble's intricate knowledge of the Daring Do series, he is able to improvise in dangerous situations and solve puzzles far more quickly than even Daring Do can. Quotes Gallery See also * *Characters with a similar name: Fancy Pants and Smarty Pants. References de:Quibble Pants es:Quibble Pants pl:Quibble Pants ru:Квиббл Пэнтс uk:Квіббл Пентс Category:Supporting characters Category:Featured articles